


Perks

by notdeadjustdying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadjustdying/pseuds/notdeadjustdying
Summary: Because there needs to be more Equius x Aradia fluff in the world.





	Perks

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK and you are watching the love of your life try to change a lightbulb. She has stacked several things on top of the coffee table including, but not limited to, a chair, a dictionary, and a fruit bowl. She has clamored on top of this treacherous pile and still is too short to reach the fixture. You stifle a laugh at the sight of her on her tiptoes stretching towards the ceiling, but not well enough.  
She glares down at you, arms folded across her chest.  
“Is there a problem?”  
“Of course not, darling dearest. Just wondering if you would perhaps let me do that instead.”  
She narrows her eyes further. “I can do it! I’m not helpless!”  
“I never said you were. I’m just saying that an angel like yourself shouldn’t have to struggle with such tedious tasks.”  
She can’t resist a smile at this. “I guess I wouldn’t mind some help.” She climbs off the precarious pile, and the two of you clear it away. Once the coffee table is empty, she grabs the lightbulb to change, and you pick her up and put her on your shoulders. Standing on the coffee table, you add just enough height for her to reach.  
The lightbulb is changed in no time, and you step down from the table. She swings off your shoulders, and lands on the couch. You sit next to her, and she snuggles into your side.  
“I guess having you help wasn’t such a bad idea after all.” she says. “One of the perks of having a tall boyfriend.”  
You smile, and wrap an arm around her shoulders.  
“I love you, darling,”  
“I love you too, babe.”


End file.
